The Way Back
by sammy11357
Summary: A different take on Robert's return and his reunion with Anna and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Paris 2004

To say Anna Devane had an easy life would be a cruel mischoice of words. Life had never been easy for her, betrayal after betrayal had changed her. Loss is a more accurate description, loss of her daughter, her memories, the love of her life.

"No, Faison stop. No, Robert, Robert!" Anna screamed tossing around in her sleep. The memories were becoming stronger and stronger. No longer could she deny what happened on that boat 12 years ago.

"Mom, Mom wake up" She had to fight, she had to stop him.

"No get off me, let me go!" Anna's arm swung up nearly hitting her daughter.

"Mom, you need to wake up you're dreaming."

"No!" Anna yelled sitting up.

"Mommy.." Robin whispered., seeing the fear on her mothers face.

"Robin," Anna sighed crawling back on the pillows and pulling her knees to her chest, as a tear flowed down her cheek. Robin moved to wipe the tear off her mothers face; Anna flinched.

"What happened to you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Paris 2004

"No no. It cant be, it didn't happen." Anna mumbled to herself over and over, as if the words could erase the horrible memories assaulted her.

Anna Devane was not the same woman she was when she regained her memories a mere two years ago, and she defiantly wasn't the same woman she was twelve years ago. No, Now she was broken she physically survived hell but mentally and emotionally she lost it all, along with the love of her life.

Memories of Faison began coming into her mind slowly since the loss of her daughter Leora nearly a year ago. At first the were flashes, but now they were nearly fully formed memories, going all the way back till she was a child, all the horrible things he did to her.


	3. Chapter 3

England 1971.

Anna woke with a gasp. She heard a crash, and looked over to see _him _dragging her best friend out of their room. Without thinking of the consequences, Anna ran and started hitting the man,

"No, get off her!" That's when he turned and looked at her with those cold eyes, and a sick smile.

"I like you better dear Anna." He grabbed her and dragged her back to his bedroom. "You have so much fire in you, we are meant to be." he ran his hand along her cheek as she flinched. "Do not be afraid Anna, I am yours." He said as he slipped her nightgowns strap off her shoulder.

"No, let me go please just leave me alone." Her nightgown fell to the floor, as he grabbed her at her breast, and threw her onto his bed. "Please stop!" Anna begged crying; his hand moved between his legs as he undid his pants.

"Accept me Anna you know this is what you want." He grabbed her hand and moved it around him. Anna tried to pull her hand away. "Do it now, or I will be forced to go get your pathetic twit in here.

"No, leave her alone, let me go. I'm going to tell nanny, please let me go!" Anna begged.

"You are mine."

"Please Cesar stop."

"Mine"

The next four years followed the same pattern, nearly every night Anna was molested by Cesar Faison, until one day she found an escape, an escape that eventually would lead her right back to where she started.


	4. Chapter 4

WSB base 2005

He was finally free. After 14 years Robert Scorpio was a free man. 14 years of hell, at the hands of the DVX. Robert nearly wept when he saw his old friend Frisco Jones standing in front of his cell. Day-after day with no hope of ever being found, finally he was free.

For a while the days immediately after the explosion were a jumbled mess, but after weeks of trying he finally remembered what had happened. Faison dragged him out of the water and had him locked up in a Russian prison, never to be heard from again. He was left there for 14 years not even knowing if his wife had survived, until now.

After a shower Robert emerged from the bathroom and came face to face with Frisco.

"Anna..." He let the unspoken question hang.

"Robert maybe you should sit down."

"I don't want to sit down damn it I want to know if my wife is alive!" Robert yelled.

" Yes Anna is alive."

"Oh thank you god. Thank god she's okay thank god she and Robin weren't alone." This time a tear did flow down Roberts cheek.

"Robert, there's something I have to tell you. Yes, Anna is alive and although she is physically okay mentally us a different story now after the accident, she well, she had amnesia."

"What?"

"Up until about four years ago, we didn't know Anna survived she had amnesia, it wasn't until Robin found her that she remembered anything."

"Oh my god, I have to see her, Frisco I have to get back to my family. Where is she?"

"Paris. She and Robin live in Paris now. I thought you would want to go so here's some money and a passport."

"Thanks mate." Robert sighed looking down at his feet trying to process everything.

"Don't mention it. Do you know how good it is to see you. When I heard you and Anna were dead I didn't believe it I spent years searching, but eventually I had to stop. I am so sorry Robert if I kept looking I coulda found you guys sooner."

"It's okay mate. I was the one who messed it all up, I shoulda fought harder. I should have looked harder, fought harder to get to her."

"Anna wont blame you Robert. Look here's everything you need including directions to a safe house, its secluded on the beach, just go and get your family back."

"My family." Robert walked out the door preparing for what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Paris beach 2005

"I'm so sorry Robert." Anna said to the water, tears streaming down her cheeks.. She was standing in nearly the same spot where they began their swim to Italy. "I can't live like this anymore, I miss you so much, they say time heals all but god time hasn't lessened you not one bit. You and Faison, I cant forget about it." Anna sobbed. "I wake up in the middle of the night and feel his hands on me. I need you, I can't live without you. I'm so sorry darling I know I'm taking the weak way out, but I can't live like this anymore. I need the pain to go away; there's only one way to make that happen."

Robert couldn't believe what he was seeing, as he stood on the porch of the little beach house. Even though the only light came from the full moon there was no mistake it was her; Anna. He ran full speed down the porch, across the beach.

"Anna!" Robert yelled

"Forgive me darling." Anna cried.

"Anna!"Robert ran towards her

I'm sorry. Anna thought.

"Anna!" Robert yelled again getting closer. "Luv."

This time she did look up. She saw him. "Nnn... no, you're not here. You're not real you cant be real." Her voice trembled as she came face to face with the husband she thought was dead.

"Anna." Robert stared at her.

"No. I.. I saw you." With that she fainted.

"Luv." She was unconscious, but had a strong pulse and was breathing. "Luv, wake up." Robert shook her gently.

"Robert, make it stop. Please make it stop hurting. Can't live without you. I love you." She whispered, before falling unconscious again.

Robert picked her up and carried her back to the house, gently stripping off her clothes, before depositing her in his bed. He then pulled up a chair as he watched her sleep. For a long time he just stared at her, and the pill bottle, not believing what just happened. Sobs overtook his body as he realized what would have happened had he not been there. She wanted to kill herself. Even with the years in between them he knew why, hell she told him why, she couldn't live without him, and Faison what that bastard did to her, she couldn't deal with it. Robert watched her all night afraid that if he took his eyes off her she would disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Robert woke first, and for a few minutes he just stared at her admiring her beauty. God she was gorgeous, the years had only enhanced her natural beauty. Finally he realized that her waking up to him staring at her, was probably not the best way to start off their reunion, so he went to make coffee.

About twenty minutes later Anna woke in a panic. She took in her naked form, and realized she had no clue where she was or what happened last night. She got out of bed and searched frantically for her clothes. After she got dressed she tried to make her way out of the house.

Robert turned the corner, the same time she did, and she sprang into action, delivering a high kick to the persons jaw knocking him to the ground. Without thinking Robert reacted and pulled her down, when she went to fight back he pined her to the ground.

"No, let me go!" She cried kicking and screaming, eyes closed tight.

"No." He whispered. Instantly she stilled, afraid to open her eyes. He watched her as she shook her head no. "Open your eyes luv."

"No, you'll go away again." Anna said with tears going down her cheeks.

"Anna, I'm here, it's really me."

"I... I saw you... I watched you die, you can't be real."

"Please open your eyes."

"Y..you...you cant be real."

"Anna."

Slowly Anna opened her eyes, when she finally looked at him, she gasped, still not believing what she was seeing. Her hand touched his forehead, and slowly slid down his cheek, as more tears slid down hers. Finally it all broke, and she thew her arms around him, as sobs overtook her body. They held each other as if the other would slip away if they didn't hold on tight enough. For the first time in fourteen years Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane knew the other was alive, and eventually everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue the feedback really helps!**

For a long time they sat on the floor and held each other, even after the tears had run out. Finally Robert moved to stand up, causing Anna to hold onto him even tighter.

"Don't go." She pleaded as tears began to fall.

"Shhh, just to the couch, come on this back isn't what it used to be." He joked, as as Anna blankly stared at him. Robert picked her up, noticing how she tensed in his arms at first, and set her on the couch with her legs draped across his; instinctively she curled into his chest.

"How?" She asked after a long while.

"Look it doesn't matter."

"Yes! I need to know. What kept you from coming back? Was it beca..because of" Her voice broke

"No!" Robert fiercely replied. "My god, Anna no. I love you, nothing that psychopath did to you was your fault, I wanted to come back to you, to you and Robin, my family. I couldn't come back, I tried, my god Anna did I try. Every day I tried to escape, it wasn't until yesterday that I could. Please believe me."

"Escape what?"

"Prison." Robert said plainly.

"You were in prison? For what? Damn it Robert what happened!"

"Okay... After the explosion I woke up in a room chained to a cot. I tried to get free but it was no use the chains were strong, so I waited it out. After a day Faison was there." He felt her stiffen. "I asked about you, I didn't know if you survived or not. He refused to answer, god, Anna my heart was breaking, I had no clue what happened to you. Long story short Faison had me thrown in a Russian prison, where I stayed until, two days ago when Frisco found me."

"I'm so sorry, Robert this is all my fault." She went to get up.

"Hey listen to me, I don't blame you, not at all for any of it."

"It was all my fault!"

"No luv it wasn't."

"Yes, it was!" Anna screamed. "I tried to save her, I took the assignment, I kept flirting and trying to get to him no matter what it took. It's all my fault!" Anna sobbed.

"None of this was your fault."

"That's because you don't know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Robert asked confused. Before Anna could answer her phone rang.

"Umm it's Robin." Anna said unsure.

"Don't answer yet … please." Knowing he needed to finish talking with Anna before reappeared in their daughters life.

"She's going to worry."

"Just give us a few minutes."

"Okay."

"I want to see her, god Anna I miss her so much. She must be all grown up by now, which of those careers did she choose, what's she like I want to know everything."

"She's beautiful, and smart so smart, very successful; she's perfect, she got the chance to grow into everything I ever dreamed for her." Anna whispered the last part.

"What does she do, is she married, children?"\

"I'll let her tell you about her life, but no she's not married, and she doesn't have any children."

"Our little girl grew up, and we missed it all."

"I know, but we can't get caught up on, she needs us, and she got to live Robert, we may have missed it but she got the chance to have a life."

"Tell me about her?" He begged.

"When I came back one of the first things Robin told me was that she didn't realize how much she needed to tell me, the same goes for you; trust me it will be better to hear from her."

"How should I do this, I can't exactly show up on her doorstep after thirteen years. I luv it's dad I know it's been a while but just thought I'd check in? She's never going to go for that, and I I cant explain all of it to her she doesn't need that burden"

"I can go with you... If you want?" Anna said shyly.

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Robert stated awkwardly.

"I should call her." Anna said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

Once in the bedroom Anna closed the door, and took a minute to catch her breath. Robert was alive; he was alive and here with her. Even after all that has transpired in the last few hours that thought still seemed like such a shock to her. Although she didn't know if he even wanted to try again with her, she knew that it would come up, she also knew if it were to happen she'd need to be completely honest about everything.

"Hello" The voice on the other end picked up.

"Hi, sweetheart it's mom."

"Oh that god! I was so worried about you I've been calling you forever."

"I know I'm sorry, how about I make it up to you? Can I come over tonight?"

"That would be great! I miss you I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"I miss you to." Silence hung in the air for a moment. "Thing's are going to be looking up soon darling."

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned. She hasn't heard her mother sound like this since she was a child.

"I'll explain tonight."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you"

"I love you too sweetheart."

The second call would not be that easy.

"Jones." Frisco barked into the phone.

"Frisco, it's Anna."

"Well hello there old friend. I'm assuming you got my little present."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me we should have found you guys sooner."

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I have a favor, and you're the only one who can help me."

"I'll do anything I can, I know it's been a long time but we're still family."

"I need to be able to share restricted information with Robert, it has to do with Faison, the DVX and me."

"What?"

"Look it's a long story, but case 11357 was it's name if you read the file you'll understand. Please remember that I was only 17 at the time."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

"Taking a deep breaths Anna walked back into the living room. When she did she took in the sight of Robert on the couch, and it finally hit her that he was real. He sensed her presence and turned around just in time for her to launch herself at him, and hold him in a fierce embrace.

"Robert." Anna cried.

"Shh I'm here luv, it's okay." He said even as his own tears fell down his cheek. They held each other for what felt like hours, after a while Robert broke the silence. "What did Robin say?"

"We're going over there tonight. Well I didn't tell he about you we'll figure that out."

"Yeah, so I have to go home and change I don't want Robin to see me like this."

"Okay, let's go."

"You want to come with me?"

Robert realized he made her uncomfortable. "Only if you want."

"No um sure you can come, it makes sense to do it that way anyway."

"Okay let's go."

The car ride back to Anna's flat was awkward, neither knew what to say. There was so much to talk about yet no words could be found. Finally they arrived at Anna's. Robert couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't turn her back to him; she didn't trust him. That trust that had been present since the second they met, was gone.

"Nice place you have here."

"Thanks." She kept a distance between them.

"Would you relax, and stop looking at me like I'm about to jump you!" He yelled, frustrated.

"So.. sorry." Anna stuttered.

"Maybe I should go it's obvious you afraid to be alone like this, I saw a coffee shop down the street, you can come get me when you're finished."

"No, I'm fine stay."

"That won't work with me Anna I know you to well. I understand I truly do; it's okay."

"No it's not! Nothing about this is okay, I shouldn't be terrified to be alone with my husband.. ex husband... whatever the hell you are. It shouldn't be like this damn it!"

"Luv, it's okay."

"No, please don't go."

"Are you sure."

"Yes. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Take your time I'll sit right here and won't move."

"Okay."

Anna went into her bedroom, and his heart broke as he heard the lock click. It wasn't fair they deserved so much more. His wife was afraid of him. Not of him Robert had to remind himself, just afraid.

A few minutes later Anna emerged from her bedroom looking refreshed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay. So before we see Robin, if she's anything like she was as a child, she's going to want to know about us. Where we stand. " He let the question hang for a minute.

"Mhmm. What do you want Robert."

"You." He said plainly, but did not miss the look of panic on her face.

"Well... um.." Anna sputtered.

"Let me elaborate." He took a breath. "I want a chance to get back the life we should have had, I want our life. I love you Anna, and the last thirteen years without you, knowing if you were okay were pure hell. I know you're not ready for all the physical stuff, but luv that's never been what we were about, I can wait I'll wait as long as you need me to, I just want you back.

"Oh, Robert. I want that too. I'm just. I'm so messed up. I love you; I've always loved you. I want us to have our chance, but I don't know there's so much I you need to know. "

"It's okay, we'll get through it; together." He held out his hand, and waited for her to come to him. She took his hand and lowered herself so she was eye level with him on the couch. Slowly, she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Robert for his part didn't move a muscle, Anna leaned in and kissed him lightly, still Robert wouldn't move.

'It's okay." She whispered against his lips. Finally he kissed her back, and as was always the case, their passion grew and the kiss heated. "Robert." she gasped and pulled away from him, fear evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She nodded her head.

"We should go."

"I thought you said we didn't have to be at Robin's until six thirty."

"I know but there's just so much stuff we need to talk about, and things, getting it early can't hurt."

"I guess."

They walked to Robins flat, in complete silence, but unlike earlier, it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, and that gave Robert hope. As they got to Robin's building, Anna broke the silence. "So, how do you want to do this."

"Honestly I don't know. I don't want to frighten her. What do you think?"

"You could wait outside the door while I explain."

"Okay." As they walked up in Anna grabbed his hand.

"It's going to be okay, she's missed you so much. Wait here" Anna said as she unlocked the apartment door, and pecked him on the cheek, walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Robin sweetheart, I'm here, I know I'm a bit early but I couldn't wait to tell you something." The apartment remained silent. "Robin?" Anna questioned, just then she heard a scream.


	11. Chapter 11

Anna recognizing her daughters scream, raced towards the sound, only to realize that it came from the hallway, swinging the door open she took in the sight before her. A shocked Robin staring wide eyed at a frozen Robert, bread and a bottle of while fell at her feet. Robin looked t her mother, for conformation, she nodded tears in her eyes; her father was back.

"Daddy?" Robin whispered.

"Hi luv." Robert reached for her.

"No, you cant be. I. I lost you."

"I'm here sweetheart."

"Daddy." Robin cried and launched herself at her father. Robert piked her up and returned her her embrace, thankful to have his baby girl in his arms again. Robin sobbed into his chest, and the both held out an arm welcoming Anna into their embrace. The trio hugged tightly. "We should get out of the hallway." He whispered, voice thick with emotion.

Robin said leading them all into her apartment. "How?"

"It's... It's a long story sweetheart, but I need you to know Robin if there was any way I could have, I would have come back to you; both of you. You and your mother are the most important things in my life and I'm so sorry I missed so much."

"I.. I missed you too. Oh dad I missed you so much." Robin said with tears in her eyes.

"We've all had a hard time, but things are going to get better, we can do it, together." Anna chimed in.

"I cant believe it, both of you here together. I spent so much time trying to accept that you were gone and now..."

"I know luv." Robert said voice filled with emotion as he sat next to his fully grown daughter for the first time in years.

Playing with a strand of her hair Robin timidly asked. "Will you tell me about it one day?"

With warmth in his eyes. "Oneday." he replied.

Turning to her mother Robin began questioning her. "Is this why you weren't answering my calls? How long have you known?" She demanded.

"I hope you're not upset we didn't come here immediately, but I found out late last night, and yes it's why I wasn't answering."

"I'm not upset, I'm sure you two had a lot to talk about."

"We did." Robert answered.

"So are you two?"

"Sweetheart, your mom and I have been through a lot, we've both changed, but beneath all of that we're the same people we were all those years ago, I love your mother as much now as I did then, and I know she feels the same way." He looked at Anna who nodded. "Yes, we are going to be together. It's not going to be easy there are certain things that need to be worked through"

"Oh my god, everything's going back to the way it was supposed to be."

"That's what we're hoping." Robert smiled.

"Dad, there's so much I need to tell you."

Knowing where this conversation was going Anna excused herself to give them some privacy.

"I want to hear everything."

Taking a shuttering breath. "Wow I never realized how much I needed to tell you, how much I need you."

Now concerned "Whatever it is luv you can tell me."

Bracing herself Robin began. "I want you to know that everything is okay, it's under control and I'm not in any danger... Dad, I'm HIV positive."


	12. Chapter 12

Robert blanched. "You.. You're. HIV. No Robin."

"It's true. The virus is under control and I've been living with it for almost 10 years now."

"How?" Robert whispered.

"I got it from my boyfriend. He dated a girl what was a drug user he didn't know he had it."

"What. What happened to him."

"He died... from AIDS."

"Oh luv I'm so sorry." Robert pulled her into his arms.

"I loved him so much."

"You must have needed us so much then."

"I did, but you guys were always with me. Right before Stone died, you and mom came to me. I don't know if it was a vision, or just my mind creating what I needed, but you were there. But I am okay now, I've made a very good life for myself."

"What do you do? I've imagined all of the possibilities over the years."

"I'm a world class super spy." Robin laughed, as Robert's face blanched. "I'm just kidding, I'm a doctor."

"My little girls a doctor!" Robert beamed with pride.

"Yeah, and not to brag but I'm the top in my field."

"Well that doesn't surprise me one bit, you always were an overachiever."

"I've missed you dad."

"Oh Robin I missed you too."

Suddenly Robin jumped up. "Oh god Uncle Mac, we have to call him!"

"Hold on there luv, it's really early in good old Port Chuck, little bothers probably asleep."

"I guess you're right. Dad he's missed you so much."

"I missed him too."

"He took care of me you know. Uncle Sean, had to leave Port Charles right before Stone died."

"Why'd Sean have to leave."

|"Luke shot him." Robin said simply."

"He did what?"

"Relax it was an accident."

"How the hell did Spencer manage to screw up that badly?"

" Anyway. he and Aunt Tiffany had to leave and they just never came back, and well we all know Frisco couldn't be bothered to stick around." Robin said voice laced with bitterness.

"Luv, I owe Frisco everything, he spent years searching for your mother and I, he was the one who found me."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Anna choose that moment to re enter the room holding a tray of tea.

"So, I was also thinking maybe we could all go visit Port Charles."

Averting his eyes "Sure dad that sounds great."

"Robert, I don't think that's the best idea."

"What is it, why don't you want to go home?"

"A lot happened in Port Charles dad, I haven't been home in a while, but it's time I stop running."

"Any you?" He turned looking at Anna.

"We will talk about it later." She said stiffly.

"Okay."

Just then Robin's phone beeped signaling that it was time for her nightly medication. "Um, I have to take my meds I'll be right back." After a few minutes Robin still hadn't returned, just as Anna was about to go check on her, she emerged, tears in her eyes. "I. I'm sorry, can you please leave. I need to be alone?"

Robert's heart broke at the sight of his daughter. "Robin, we'll go, but I need you to know that I love you, no matter what, and you have never left my mind this past thirteen years."

"I know." She walked over to him, and hugged him. He wiped a tear off her cheek which only served to make her cry harder. "I'll call mom tomorrow, I just need to process."

Anna put her arms around her daughter "I love you so much." She grasped Roberts hand and headed for the door. "Call when you're ready we'll be here."


	13. Chapter 13

They walked back to Anna's in silence, each caught in the thoughts of the past few hours. It was unbelievable circumstances. They had it all and lost it. Again. Anna knew Robin would come around, she did with herself, but it wasn't going to be easy, and none of them were going to have the same relationship as before, they'd lived to long apart.

Once they reached Anna's building Robert finally spoke. "I should go find somewhere to stay, I'll call you and let you know where, when I do. Goodnight luv."

Shocked, and disappointed Anna wanted to change his mind. "Um. You don't. Well I mean." she sputtered.

"It's okay luv, I know you're not ready." He turned and continued down the street

"Robert don't go!" She yelled after him.

Slowly he turned around "Anna."

"We can see how it goes, but I mean either way we have a lot to talk about, just come in for a while."

"If you're sure?" He questioned, he wasn't sure she couldn't even be alone with him for ten minutes, never mind an extended period of time.

"I am." She said leading him upstairs.

Anna unlocked the door to her apartment, and they moved inside and sat down. After a lengthy period, and an awkward silence.

"So?" Robert questioned.

Taking a breath Anna whispered "I can't believe you're here."

Smiling neither can I. "I've missed you so much, just looking at you hearing you talk, or laugh." This earned him a chuckle. "I miss it all Anna. As much as I do there are still things we need to discus." He paused and took a breath. "Faison..." he started.

"NO!" Anna protested. She took a breath and calmed herself. "I know we need to talk about it, but there are other things, and if we start there, I worry we won't get to the rest. Hell we may not get to it at all."

"Anna." He tried to reason with her.

Teary eyed Anna replied "I just can't stand the thought of you looking at me differently."

Slowly putting an hand on her arm he replied "That could never happen, I mean it what ever you have to say just remember that I love you unconditionally."

"You're going to hate me."

"No I wont." But Anna didn't look convinced. "Okay let's try this, you said I'll hate you because of most of it- which I wont- but if it makes you feel better start with the rest of it."

"I missed you."  
"See what a nice start!" Robert exclaimed jokingly.

"Please don't interrupt." Anna spent a minute collecting herself. "When the amnesia went away, I felt so alone Robert. I tried to get back in with some WSB stuff in Pine Valley which involved bringing down a drug cartel. My investigation took some strange turns, and I got involved with someone who they were considering to be a suspect." She saw him flinch. "This was um before I remembered Faison. Anyway as it turns out the suspect wasn't involved, it was his mother. That's not really my point, David- that was his name- and I continued to see each other, and well he got mixed up in something, and to stop from testifying I married him, we're not together anymore I swear we got divorced over a year ago." At the pained look on his face she continued. "I'm so sorry Robert, I just missed you and I felt so alone I needed something to hold on to."

"It's okay, I'm glad you found someone."

"There's more, David and I decided to have a baby, we had a baby girl" Tears freely fell down her cheeks now. "Leora Rose."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thanks for the reviews!

"Had?" He questioned worry in his voice. It melted her heart even through her pain she had another mans child and he still was worried about her.

"She.. she died." Anna sobbed.

This time without thinking Robert pulled her into his arms. "Oh luv, I am so sorry." Anna just cried thankful to have someone to share her grief with. After a while Anna began to doze. "Luv, your on the couch, why don't you go into bed."

"No, sleep."

"Come on now."

In her dreamy state Anna forgot when and where she was. "Carry me?"

Robert smiled down at her."Okay." He picked her up and carried her into her room. Placing her on the bed, she began to remove her cloths, and pulled on the nightgown that was thrown on the edge of the bed, still half asleep. "Wha... What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Sleep." She replied.

"Anna I'm gonna go ."

"Stay with me."

"Anna."

"Don't go." She mummered

"Okay." He laid down above the blankets, but Anna wasn't having it she pulled the blankets over them, and snuggled into him. Robert laid completely still unsure of what to do, he decided he would wait until she was asleep, and move onto the couch, but for now he would just enjoy this moment of closeness. However his thoughts went back to thoughts of the baby, bringing back old memories, of their own loss. They had a lot to talk about After a while however he also fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Anna woke up, and realized this was the first time she'd gone all night without a nightmare, feeling more rested then she had in years. She then became aware of the arms around her, and remembered what happened last night; Robert, he was here he stayed. Feeling relaxed she snuggled closer to him and looked up at his face, and she saw the dried tears there. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking about; their baby, the baby that didn't make it.

Just then Robert stirred "Morning." He whispered running his fingers through her hair.

She ran her hand down his cheek, and he covered it with his, as their eyes locked. Slowly Anna leaned her lips into his and for the second time since their reunion they kissed, a passionate soul searing kiss, by time it was over Anna was practically laying on top of him. "Morning" She panted. "Thank you." She hugged him.

"For what?" He laughed.

"Staying, god Robert I can't remember the last time I slept like this."

"Well in that case you're welcome." He moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"Just to the bathroom luv." Walking to the door.

In the bathroom Robert tried to catch his breath. That kiss, it brought back so many memories, and last night the talk about her daughter. After she had fallen asleep his mind went back to their last Christmas together where she told him she was pregnant. He was the happiest man alive, having a baby with the love of his life, but alas Fasion happened. When he found Anna, and after all that had happened when he found her, she was in fact still pregnant, but there was no way a baby could have survived the explosion; it just wasn't possible.

While Robert was in the bathroom Anna was caught up in similar thoughts. She touched her lips, and blushed as she thought about the kiss. _Maybe this can work _she though. Her thoughts then landed on their baby. She pushed back the tears that welled in her eyes as she thought about it. Then her heart dropped as she remembered that they never finished their talk last night.

"I saw a little cafe down the street, why don't I go pick us up some breakfast?" Robert said exiting the bathroom.

"Sure, do you have money?"

"Yeah, I'll be back."

Once the apartment door closed, Anna checked her messages, she had a text from Frisco. Taking a moment to calm her self Anna opened the text and saw a single word _Yes. _Frisco got the approval. Sitting down she tried to process, she could finally tell him the truth, after all these years.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Robin and Gina were friends when they were children,Gina was not adopted instead she was in foster care with a bad family, and spent a lot of time with the Scorpios, Anna and Robert were planning on adopting her. I know it's a major twist but there is a method to my madness.**

Once the apartment door closed, Anna checked her messages, she had a text from Frisco. Taking a moment to calm herself Anna opened the text and saw a single word _Yes. _Frisco got the approval. Sitting down she tried to process, she could finally tell him the truth, after all these years.

Robert left the apartment with a huge smile on his face. He could feel the old familiarity of their relationship and that made him so happy. He walked down the street, to the little bakery they passed yesterday, and picked up a couple of chocolate croissants, and coffee, on his way out he spotted Robin sitting at a table in the corner, with a dark haired girl that looked to be about her age. Taking a moment to decide what the best course of action would be, he walked over to his daughter.

"Hi there sweetheart." Robert smiled.

Robin looked up. "Oh dad hi."

"Dad? Who the hell are you?" The girl questioned. "Robs are you feeling okay? You're dad is dead." The girl looked at Robert, and put her self between him and Robin. This made Robert smile, knowing that there was someone out there to protect his daughter, before Robin could explain, a someone came up behind them.

"Hey guys!" A voice from behind them exclaimed. Robert turned and looked at her, instantly shocked.

"Oh my god!" The girl gasped. "Dad?" She questioned as tears filled her eyes.

"Hi, there sweetheart." Robert smiled at the girl he considered to be his daughter. "Wow, look at you you're so grown up."

"Dad?" the girl cried again as she launched herself at Robert.

"Hey kid."

After a moment the reality of what was happening hit her and she launched an attack at Robert.

"You!" Gina Cates launched herself out of her chair. "How the hell could you do this to your daughter! Do you have any idea how much she needed you. How much I needed you! I mean I guess it's not about me I'm not your biological daughter the adoption never went through theres no responcibility to me. Mom and Robin on the other hand how could you?" She cried.

"Gina stop." Robin yelled and put herself between them.

"I am well aware of how much she needed me; how much you all needed me, not in small part I might add due to that boy who you apparently were "biologically" related to!"

"Hey! Mike loved Robin he would have never done anything to hurt her, and you weren't here you have no right to judge."

"She's right dad. I did love him, and even after he was sick I couldn't stay away I loved him so much."

"Well of course you did you're your mother's daughter; hell both of you are your mothers daughters!" Robert mumbled.

This made Robin smile, as she remembered when she was a kid and her parents would fight over who's daughter she was. "I missed you daddy." Robin and Gina both said as they hugged him. "I'm still going to need some answers though." Gina added.

"Daddy? Will one of you please tell me what the hell is going on!" The brunette demanded.

"Well for lack of originality," Robin mumbled "Brenda Barrette meet my father Robert Scorpio, and before you try to kill him," She looked at Gina, "he didn't choose to stay away."

"Oh.." Gina sputtered. "I um I'm sorry, I didn't mean... I didn't know."

Robert smiled kindly, "Any father would be grateful to know that his daughters are so protective of each other."

"we always have each others back." Brenda laughed.

"Yeah dad it's okay. So you better get this back, the coffee's getting cold. Why don't you and mom come by for dinner tonight."

"Sure thing sweetheart. It was um nice to meet you," He gestured towards Brenda, "and Gina, it was really good to see you again, I missed you. I want to hear all about everything"

"Bye, dad; bye Mister Scorpio." The girls said in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

Robert nearly ran back to Anna's apartment, shaken by what transpired. Gina Cates, Stone's sister, it all fit into place now, she must have found her biological family, only for her brother to die. His heart broke for the girl he considered to be like his own daughter. "Anna!" He yelled as he opened the door.

"Whats wrong?" Anna ran out wrapped in a towel.

"Gina." His face fell.

"You saw her."

"Stone, Robin's Stone, was her brother. That poor girl, after everything she went through with those wretched foster parents, finding her family only to loose them. Robin, to I mean she lost her first love, and we weren't there."

Anna's heart broke for him, "I know." She went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How did everything get so messed up?" He questioned.

At that Anna backed away guilt mounting in her chest. Robert reached for her trying to keep her to him, but the effort loosened the towel, and it fell to the floor, right as he pulled her back against his chest.

Awkwardly Robert bent to pick up the fallen towel, "Umm, here." He mumbled trying to avert the natural instinct to take in her bare form.

"Thank you," Anna blushed, and avoided his eyes, "I'm going to put clothes on. Then... then I think we should finish our talk.

Anna closed the bedroom door, trying to get a grip on herself, and do what needs to be done. She dressed with shaky hands, knowing that their conversation was not going to end well. "I just got him back, how am I going to live with out him again?" She whispered.

Both picked at their breakfast, drowning in a sea of nerves over where their talk might leave. Anna especially was extremely nervous. This talk would literally change their entire relationship, not to mention bring her to a place she would much rather forget about.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, well we should get this over with," Robert sighed.

"God I don't know where to begin. I always thought of what I would say if I could tell you but now that I can."

"Just take your time."

"Just bear with me here, and please don't interrupt I have to get this out." Taking a deep breath she began. "I am so sorry, Robert for all this pain I have caused you... I have so many secrets, lies that I've kept from you, I know you won't be able to forgive me, but I want you to know how much I truly love you."

Robert stared at her, a feeling of dread working its way up his chest. "Go on."

Anna took a deep breath bracing herself. "I guess I'll start at the beginning, as you know Holly and I had the same nanny as a child, Faison's" She stumbled over the name "mother. All of that is true, except that Holly and I knew each other as children." Robert gasped. Anna looked down, part of her wanted to run away, but she knew she couldn't, she owed it to him. "We were best friends actually. A lot of nights I would stay at Holly's home, to make things easier on nanny. One" Anna's voice broke. "One ni... night when I was 12, I was woke... woken up from a sleep; I heard crying, I walked into Holly's room, Fai Fais Faison was in there, he was trying to rip off her clothes, I ran in and started hitting him pulling him away from Holly, and he stopped and looked at me. Those cold eyes, and a sick smile. He let go of Holly, and dragged me back to the room I was staying in.. He... he ripped off my clothes, an.. and he molested me."

Anna was crying now, Robert dropped her hand in horror.

"He never went after Holly again,"

"Anna." Robert tried to interrupt her, the anger evident in his voice.

"Please let me get through this." Anna sobbed. "That...sss how his obbbsession with me starttted. This went on for four years, every summer when he would visit nanny, he would always come for me. He said if I told anyone, he'd kill Lindsay, I couldn't she was all I had left, I couldn't loose her, so I kept quiet. Holly never said anything not a damn thing to me or anyone else, and I let him... I let him touch me for four bloody years." Anna cried with anger and shame. Robert looked at her horrified, she thought he was disgusted with her.

"When when I was 16, I planned to run away right before his visit, Holly, and I were arguing, and I made the second biggest mistake of my life that far; I told her my plans. I was going to join the WSB and learn to defend myself, and do something for the world. Holly wanted to come with me; both of us joined the WSB together."

"Are you telling me Holly is an agent?!" Robert yelled.

"Yes." He looked at her, and she continued. "As you know I became an official agent at 17, what you don't know is that Holly and I did it together, Sean recruited me, and then trained us all by himself. We were completely shadowed from other agents until I met O'Riley."

"Why?"

"Sean knew we had known Faison when we were children. He wanted Holly to go on this assignment to get involved with an agent from another organization. Some how I ended up going instead. Later I found out that Holly knew it was Faison, and told Sean about his weakness for me."

" So he knew Faison had an obsession for me even back then. What Sean didn't... didn't know wa.. was that Faison abused me when I was a child, Holly conveniently left that out of her story," Anna took a moment to collect herself.

"When I received the mission, I didn't know that Sean wanted me to go after Faison he never told me who the target was, until right before he sent me into the field. When I found out to get out of the mission I told Sean everything but he said he invested too much to let it go to waste so he wouldn't let me. The plan was for me to approach Faison for a job,he knew he would give it to me in hopes I would love him the way he wanted, I was suppose to get enough information to bring him down. Sean said I could go on my way when Faison was brought down and I would be taken care of for the rest of my life." Anna took a deep breath, as Robert let go of her hand in shock. "One day he called me and said I had a chance to get everything I needed to accomplish my task; he sent me on that assignment with you. I knew that I would have everything I told Faison I would complete one more mission and then resign, when I married you I just wanted out and I told him to forget the last mission, but he knew what would make me do it, you, that's when he threatened to kill you if I didn't... Sean sent you out to find me as the double agent not only to break us up like he said years ago. When he was confessing all that I realized that it was a punishment for my not completing the mission and marrying you. You left me because you thought I committed treason, but the truth was if I told you that it was an assignment it would have been treason."

"Wha... What, you were never a double agent?"

"No. There's more.. Some of this next part I found out after the fact."

"After a few years I tried to contact you, I wrote you a letter, Sean had it intercepted. He couldn't risk me telling you everything. That's when he sent Holly in, it was right after Luke supposedly died, there was never a problem with her green card it was just a way to monitor you. I think she really did love you after a while though. Anyway I came to town a few years later. I couldn't tell you anything, including Holly.. Until tonight, I am so so sorry. Everything that's happened to us has been because of me. I didn't go to the house that night to talk to one of Robin's friends. Faison sent me a message, that Holly was alive and he had her, I was trying to save her when he took me."

"What?!" Robert shot out of his chair in anger.

"Please don't make me repeat that." Anna cried. "I'm so sorry Robert I couldn't tell you the files are still sealed, I only got permission this morning from Frisco." Anna stood up as if to leave. "I'm so very sorry for not telling you. I love you so much, and I understand if you hate me, I'm so sorry I ruined everything, If you can forgive..." Anna was cut off by Robert throwing something, and yelling.

"I can't believe you never told me! This would have changed everything! I'm going to kill Sean damn him I knew he was a selfish son of a bitch back then, but after he confessed everything and we managed to forgive him I really thought he changed;l I should have known better! And Holly how the hell could she do something so damn selfish, she sold you out, you save her ass, and she let's all of this happen, then she throws it in your face. She married her "best friends" husband for gods sake. I lost six years my little girls life, and you spent six years not being able to be her mother, not to mention the last 14 years! Damn them; damn him! After he knew what Faison did to you he still sent you after him, and god Anna how could you never tell me that, you were a child, that's it I'm going to kill him!"

Anna backed up until she was cowering in the corner. Robert looked at her and his heart broke. He reached for her but she shrunk away from him. "Anna"

"Please don't" She whimpered. "I'm sorry I lied, but please don't."

"Anna." His heart broke. "Its me I'm not going to hurt you." He got on his knees in front of her. "Luv I heard you I heard it all, but it was not your fault none of it. You were right this does change things between us," He felt her stiffen. "I love you more than I ever thought possible, you're so strong, so brave." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"You can't mean that."

" I do, Anna you have fought so hard and been through so much."

"I didn't fight at all I couldn't you were there." She cried as her voice broke. "You saw what he did, I couldn't fight or stop him, just like before."


	19. Chapter 19

_On a boat off the Venezuelan Coast 1992 (flashback) _

Robert had finally found the boat Faison had Anna on. He was so thankful to finally be so close to having Anna back, and grateful that he could now kill Faison once and for all. As Robert turned a corner he was knocked over the head and fell to the ground.

When Robert woke up he was handcuffed to a chair facing a bed. _What the hell_. Robert thought. After a few minutes the door opens and Faison pushes a naked, pregnant Anna into the room. Anna was handcuffed and had cuffs around her feet too. As soon as she saw Robert she tried to get out for the room but Faison pushed her back. Thats when Robert saw them the bruises all over her body. They were on her breasts, her legs and her arms.

"Anna!" Robert gasped, and Anna tears began to fall from her eyes.

"No! Faison please please don't do this." Anna cried.

"Now my love I'm just giving you what you always wanted stop fighting it, we both know it's what you want." Faison said as he caressed Anna's face Anna flinched away from his touch., and Robert watched "Damn you!" Robert yelled.

Faison slapped Anna across the face. "You will be quiet, and pay attention Scorpio or our lovely Anna pays the price. Now watch and learn what it means to be a true man" Faison sneered.

"No please don't make him watch."

"Afraid Scorpio will see you for what you really are." Faison leaned down and whispered in her ear "How much does he know about our past Anna maybe I should tell him."

"No!" Anna yelled answering his question, and pleading with him, as Faison pushed her on the bed and cuffed her to the bed posts.

"Please Faison stop!"

"Faison get the hell away from her! I swear to god I'll kill you! Get off her!" Robert yelled trying to get his hands free.

"Pay attention Scorpio you might learn something." Faison sneered

"No Robert don't watch please don't." Anna cried fighting against the restraints as Faison laughed, as he ran his hand down Anna's body and between her thighs he rubbed her roughly, as Anan cried. Faison ran his hands over Anna's body, squeezing her breasts in his hands He bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth biting hard, and Anna cried out in pain.

No! Get off her damn you!" Robert yelled his own tears flowing. She squirmed away as much as the restrain would allow, but Faison wasn't stopping, and she knew it would bee like all the other times no matter how much she fought he would win, only now it wasn't just her Robert was having to witness this terror.

"Please Faison stop." Anna begged, crying hysterically.

"My love." Faison whispered. With that Faison entered her hard and fast, and she cried out in pain.

"NO, STOP!" Robert and Anna both yelled but it was no use. Faison continued, tears flowed down Anna's cheeks, and she occasionally screamed out in pain. Robert was crying as he watched Faison rape his wife, his love, and there was nothing he could do to help her. The tears kept coming for them both.

Finally when Faison was done he got off Anna and zipped up his pants and left the room.

_End Flashback._


End file.
